


Fall of Magnus

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - House of M, Brotherly Love, Diners, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Run, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: House of Magnus, what happened to the twins when Pietro tried killing the family. Following them joining the Young Avengers, and their relationships.I’m bad at summaries, also I may drift off from canon. I lied, I most definetly will with the ending, maybe.





	Fall of Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> I love billy and tommy sm I wish their relationship would go further in depth, also teasing and lowkey fun but I also like angst so some hurt in here.

“Mom!” Billy called out, to Wanda as she went up to confront her brother. 

  
  


The attack on their mansion, the ‘death’ of Magnus, Lorna's disappearance, Pietros urgency to take the throne claiming no threats or hostility towards anyone else is taking place. 

  
  


“Come on!” Tommy hissed at his brother, grabbing his arm. 

  
  


Billy felt a tight grip on his forearms, and he was sudden pushed forward kneeling behind rubble. He leaned onto the rock in front of him for support, as he felt his body trying to catch up with his mind. He’s continuosly warned Thomas, how nauseating and sickening he felt everytime hes carried him around using speed. A closer view of his mother, and uncles confrontation. 

  
  


“What is he doing? How can he get rid of Aunt Lorna and Granddad so quickly?” The dark haired sibling asked, as he watched the two adults in front of him began walking towards the mansions ruins.

  
  


“Uncle Pietro, always did consider mom his favorite sibling.” The quickster replied, getting up from his position as they left their view. “We need to get out of here.” 

  
  


“What?” He asked but before he can continue asking, he felt his brother life him off his feet and felt his brother running and wind against his face. In less than two seconds he felt himself once again, being out down and saw his brother in front of him once again. 

  
  


“Imma order us something, please don't throw up on the table.” He felt his brother pat him on the shoulder, he looked around taking in his surrounds. A diner? There were red seats, white tables, and Tommy was currently at a counter ordering something to eat. 

  
  


The mage audibley groaned and placed his head face down on the table, as he gripped his stomach. 

  
  


“How do you feel?” His brothers voice across from him spoke. 

  
  


He sighed picking up his head. “Qweezy… Thomas I told you I hate going fast.” He dropped Thomas’s nickname and began using his full. He tended to do that when he was mad or things got serious between the two. 

  
  


Thomas pouted, and actually had a wave of guilt wash over him. “Sorry, but you saw what Uncle Pietro did, we can’t be close to him right now. Mom may trust him, but I don't.” He tried to explain. 

  
  


The dark haired twin leaned back, and sighed. As much as he hated to admit when Tommy was right, it was true. They were always closer with Aunt Lorna and Grandad, and if their Uncle was willing to do such a thing to those two… Who knows what else he would do, to he twins.

  
  


“We need to look out for each other, so in the meantime….” His brother drifted off disappearing one second and being back the next, in a whole different attire. “...lose the costumes and drop the names. We are Billy and Tommy, just regular mutant brothers until further notice.”

  
  


Billy though for a moment before looking at his brother. “You're right..” He agreed, sitting up in his seat as a wave of blue washed over him and he was in regular civilian clothing. 

  
  


“Of course I am!” Tommy replied, smiling crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back. “Haven't you noticed how much you've been agreeing with me lately? I have, and honestly it feels right.” He smirked, as Billy groaned face palming himself, painfully true, he’s been taking his advice, sneaking out more, following his lead, their mother would be furious. 

  
  


“Sir, your food.” A worker of the diner spoke up, as he pushed a cart of and extraordinary amount food up to their table. It was enough to feed their whole family twice a day.

  
  


“Tommy!” Billy exclaimed at his brother, who wore a sheepish smile. 

  
  


“What?” Tommy asked nonchalantly. “Fast metabolism, need to eat all i can. No more grand meals at home anymore.” He replied, as he began to dig into the food.

  
  


“Guess so, how are we gonna pay?” Billy asked, grabbing a slice of pizza from a near tray.

  
  


Tommy looked up thinking for a moment. “Well i have a stash of birthday money hidden around places only i know, or… we can eat and run.” He began laughing as Billy made a face. 

  
  


“I have no doubt we can do that, but if we do get ready for me to barf on you everytime  _ you  _ run.” He said back smiling a bit, as he watched his brother make a face of disgust.

  
  


Tommy stared disgusted at Billy, who was smiling. “Gross..” 

  
  


They sat eating as much as they could, Tommy the most and faster than his twin. When they heard a familiar voice catch their attention. 

  
  


_ “My father has been killed. My sister Lorna remains missing, we can only suspect that she too was killed, or taken. In an attempt to rescue our father, or avenge him.” _ Their uncles voice spoke, as the twins turned their heads to the voice. A small tv in the corner of the diner, it appeared it had gotten everyone attention, as the man behind the counter pointed a remote at it, increasing the volume of their uncles voice.

  
  


“Oh my god.” Billy heard someone mutter under their voice.

  
  


_ “Not only them, but my sister Wanda, along with her sons, my nephews. Have gone missing.” _ He said, looking at the camera in pain. The people in the diner gasped, as Tommy stood up from his seat, fist visibly shaking.

  
  


“What!?” He hissed between his grinding teeth. 

  
  


_ “My family has been taken from me, I alone remain. The last member of the house of Magnus. I mourn the loss of my family, and will step up and accept the burden as King. To look for those who took the lives of my family, and bring them to justice.”  _

  
  


“There’s no one to-!” Billy grabbed Tommy and brought him down, covering his mouth. 

  
  


“Stop it!” Billy hissed as everyone was still visibly shocked, proceeding to watch their uncle, or now King continue his announcement. 

  
  


“What did he do to mom?! We saw her! We saw her walk right there! Side by side with him! He’s the one-!” 

  
  


“I know!” Billy gripped his brothers arm, trying to remain low. “Tommy, look at you. You’re shaking so fast, you’re going to evaporate that seat. Please calm down.” Billy could feel Tommy relax as he stopped moving so much, and lean down to whisper.

  
  


“We have to go back, and find mom, granddad, and aunt Lorna.” Tommy said, tapping his foot. “If I run now I can be back in just a few second and probably find them-“

  
  


“If you run now, we’re giving ourselves away…” Billy gulped as he looked around, to see everyone’s mood brought down as the talked around silently to themselves about the death of the Magnus house. “Uncle Pietro's already gotten to them, if he finds us who knows what he’ll do. We need to look for grandad and aunt Lorna, and we will. But we have to lay low and take it slow.” 

  
  


Tommy groaned clutching his head, looking down in disappointment. Feeling so many emotions at once as he attempts to take it all in. It was rare for Billy to see his brother this way, and for all the times he knew he’d been down Tommy was there for him. For now he has to keep the level head and be there for Tommy, before they both do things they’ll regret.

  
  


“Do you believe it?” A females voice whispered.

  
  


“No way!” A males voice whispered. “I think Pietro had something to do with it-“

  
  


Billy looked over to see a girl and boy talking, looking relatively young, around him and his brothers age.

  
  


“I think the guys lying. No way a few assasins took the whole house down. Where was he anyway? How come he’s the last one standing?” The blond male said.

  
  


“We’ve got to tell the others, if they don’t know already which I doubt.” The dark haired girl said.

  
  


Billy watched the two get off heir stools, and proceed to pay and pick up their things.

  
  


“Tommy..” Billy whispered to his brother, touching his wrist. His brother finally looking up, with a solemn face. “I think I just found some guys that can help us, they seem to doubt Uncle just as much as we do.” 

  
  


Tommy straightened himself out nodding, Billy looked in the direction of the two teens that had just walked out and Tommy nodded. “Hold on to your stomach.”

  
  


“God-“ Billy was than once again lifted and rushed, the next thing he saw was that they were on a buildings roof top. 

  
  


“They’re there.” Tommy pointed, and Billy followed searching the streets sidewalk. The girl and guy made a left turn, than a right, than they just walked into a abandoned warehouse.

  
  


“Really? That’s their hideout?” Billy asked, a bit surprised. It was wide out in the open, broken down with a gate around it. The name of the building was almost unrecognizable as well almost read ‘Bishop’.

  
  


“Maybe bring out in the open is secret now?” The other replied. “Want to suit up and fly is down, or stay casual?” He asked, crossing his arms, leaning onto the ledge.

  
  


“Might want to stay casual, resistance tend to not like us at.” Billy began walking away, and down stairs as Tommy followed.

  
  


“So even when we’re presumed dead, people will still want us dead?” The silver haired asked.

  
  


“Guess not everyone watches us running around, being chased as Wiccan and Speed.” 

  
  


“Ah, well…” Tommy drifted off, as they made their way up to the abandoned building. Close up it looked a lot worse than they thought. “-ew, after you.” He smirked allowing his brother to go in first.

  
  


Billy made a face, and walked forward. “Ugh, come on. We just need information about Aunt Lorna and Granddad.” 

  
  


“What makes you think they know where they are, I’m pretty sure if they knew they don’t want us to save them.” Tommy said, walking by Billy’s side into the building.

  
  


“Not if we get to them, before they do. Than with them we can find mom, and Granddad can handle Uncle Pietro.” Tommy nodded, agreeing and as they looked around. The building did just look like an abandoned building.

  
  


“What? There’s no one- ahhh!” Tommy screamed and quickly moved, as something sharp grazed his arm and striked into the floor. 

  
  


Another sharp object they could now see a bow aimed towards them and fired. “Woah! Woah!” Tommy quickly grabbed Billy and ran towards a corner. “Come on! What was that for?!” He screamed out.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Billy asked seeing Tommy’s shirt torn, from where he was striked.

  
  


“What are you doing here? This is a private building.” The voice asked, a woman’s voice.

  
  


“It’s abandoned, we came to-“ before Tommy could finish his sentence Billy gasped as he saw a larger figure approach behind them, and on instinct he raised his hand and shot at the figure. 

  
  


A bright blue, than there was a sizzling sound. As the larger figure was thrown back from the blast, they heard groans from a male and tossing around.

  
  


“Teddy!” The woman voice, called out. They then heard footsteps and she came into view. She leaned over the one they could assume was Teddy, as he lied on his back clutching his side.

  
  


“Sorry!” Billy apologized, as he and his brother ran towards them to see who Billy had shot at.

  
  


“Stay back!” She then turned to them, and raised her bow.

  
  


“He can help!” Tommy said, directing his arms at Billy standing beside him.

  
  


“Wha-“ Billy spoke out, but was interrupted by his twin.

  
  


“He can heal, he’s magic” 

  
  


“Tom-“ He tried again. But with Kate’s eyes darting between them, and than back at her friend she agreed, only turning her bow to face Tommy.

  
  


“Fine! But you, stay still.” She said, eyeing Tommy who raised his hands up defensively.

  
  


“Go.” Tommy urged, his twin who nervously walked over. The person or thing he had shot, came more into view and visible as he walked closer.

  
  


They appeared to be green, large, and with wings. Although with further expectation Billy could see that around where he had shot him, it appeared to be clear normal skin.

  
  


“Wha- what is he?” Billy asked, putting his hands above the gaping wound that tore through the suit of the other.

  
  


“Just help him, he can heal but- whatever you did. Christ-“ The girl said, looking to her side at him.

  
  


‘iwanttohealiwanttohealiwanttoheal’ Billy tried repeating over and over again, he’s still doesn’t understand how his powers work. He knows he can do, a lot. He and his family assumed it was magic, just like his mothers, meaning the possibilities were endless. What was still new was trying to control, understand and purposely use them and how it was so different from his moms. 

  
  


He tried concentrating harder, all the doubts clouding his mind, he tried pushing aside. As his hands glowed brighter, if his granddad was here he would understand. Help him through, when their granddad talked about them and their powers, he held them at highest praise. It was so reassuring and scary, he considered his granddad strong powerful and confident. Yet when his granddad, looked at them, the twins he saw the future and had nothing but good graces.

  
  


“Billy, you’re doing it!” He heard Tommy’s voice, opening his eyes he didn’t even know he had shut. Looking down to see his hands glowing bright blue, with the gaping wound that was in the guys stomach is completely healed, and the guy beneath his groaning and attempting to move.

  
  


“Teddy?! Are you okay!?” The girl with the bow and arrow asked, lowering her weapon. 

 

“Yeah. Man, that hurt. Was I just electrocuted?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

  
  


“Yeah, kinda, sorry about that.” Billy apologized looking at the guy who he had blasted.

  
  


“Who are you guys? And what do you want?” The two twins were asked, hostility in her voice even with her weapon lowered.

  
  


“Well first off, I’m Tommy, fast, quirky, and cunning.  May I get to know your name, beautiful?” Tommy, asked bringing his hand to his heart and a hand to shake.

  
  


Billy audibly groaned, almost facepalming. The guy still on the ground, giggling a little. As the other girl made a face, furrowing her brows and pouting.

  
  


“Kate. Also go by Hawkeye.” She answered, taking Tommy’s hand, with a stronger grip than the twin expected. 

  
  


Tommy laughed, and looked over to his side. “This is my brother Billy, younger by 5 minutes, super powerful, gay and a bit of a book nerd.” He announced, offering his hand to his brother to get up.

  
  


“Ugh!” Billy frustrated and pouting, swats his brothers hand away, getting up on his own. “Bad summary, but yeah. We want to help.”

  
  


Kate was about to respond with further questions, before being interrupted. 

  
  


“Well no one bothered to ask, but I’m Teddy.” Teddy spoke up, raising his hand.

  
  


“Oh. Sorry.” Billy than walked up closer once again, offering a hand. Teddy took it with a smile, and wow, he was completely green again and those hands were, huge. Last thing Billy saw was the guy smiling, holding his hand as he got up before turning back to Kate.

  
  


“What do you guys want to help us with?” Kate asked, looking between the two twins crossing her arms.

  
  


“You guys are the resistance, humans and mutants working together against the House of Magnus. We want to join.” Tommy answered confidentially, walking up closer to Kate.

  
  


“Most of the members of the family are dead and missing. There’s really only one guy left in charge, and honestly we can handle it, or there’s going to be another attack on his life.” Kate said back, not in a rush to allow them to join.

  
  


“You don’t think they’re really dead though, do you?” Spoke Billy, walking up beside his brother. “No way, they’re all dead. There were all mutants, two speedsters, two magic users, and another two with the power of magnetism. No way the only one left could be Pietro. Unless-“

  
  


“-it was an inside job.” Kate furrowed her brows looking at him. “You think he started a coup against his whole family. That’s-“

  
  


“That’s evil.” Teddy finished. “Like I know they’re bad but, killing your own family that’s…” 

  
  


Tommy balled his fist, looking down. “That’s why we need to stop him!” He exclaimed, at the others. “What kind of guy just- just throws away years! They were family!” 

  
  


“Tommy…” Tommy felt a hand rest on his shoulder, looking to see Billy looking at him. Attempting to reassure him, they weren’t dead. They couldn’t be. No way, their family is way to strong. Just need to stay come. 

  
  


Stay calm. Bring their family back together. They could go back home soon.

  
  


“Okay.” 

  
  


The two twins looked at Kate, arms uncrossing walking towards them. Resting her hand on Tommy’s free shoulder. 

  
  


“Family is everything, we’ve all got our own. For some guy to get rid of his own, just to be another dictator. That’s not right. We’re going to stop him, and end everything. Soon.” She said with a smile.

  
  


Tommy breathed to compose himself, looking at her. “Okay, cool.” Tommy didn’t see but Billy was widely, smiling between the two. He knows what’s going to happen, Tommy tended to be smooth and sly with people, but he rarely sees his brother get emotionally invested.

  
  


“So can we take them to the lair?” Teddy asked, interrupting the silent moment between the two.

 

“I thought this was the lair.” Billy said, looking up at the green blond.

  
  


“Nah, it’s beneath us.” Kate said stomping her foot on the ground. “Let’s take the elevator.” She began leading the way down a dark hall.

  
  


“Whoo- good because no offense. But a dirty abandon building, kinda sucky and gross hideout.” Tommy walked by her side, making a face. “Not that this isn’t lavish and all but..” He dragged on the but, as Kate smirked.

  
  


“Please, my dad has so much money. Take whatever I want to put into this place. He barely notice if money goes missing.” 

  
  


“Wait- Bishop?” Billy asked, causing her to turn around. As she came to a stop, entering his a few numbers onto a key pad on the wall. “You’re Kate Bishop? You’re dad-“

  
  


“Yep.” She popped off the p, as doors slid open the entered the elevator. “My dad super rich, got a ton of sisters one brother. I’m spoiled, but I’ll break your arm, and toss you across a room the second you make a mistake.”

  
  


“Woah! Okay, thanks but I’m not the one you should be telling that to.” Billy smirked, pointing to Tommy who was on Kate's left side.

  
  


“What?! Ugh please, it would be an honor to be tossed across a room by you. It’s pretty hot anyway.” Tommy earned an eye roll from Kate, before smiling to the side. Which didn’t go unnoticed by Billy who was examining the two closely now. He would never pass up any opportunity to tease his brother.

  
  


“You see it too, right?” A husk voice whispered into his ear, turning to see the green guy, Teddy ask him.

  
  


Billy laughed a little, looking at the two again. “Oh definitely, painfully obvious. This is going to be great.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: herolance  
> Instagram: symbrcks


End file.
